epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 14: Lizzie Borden vs Mary Tudor
Before the Battle: I worked hard on this yet it's still definitely not one of my best. I apologize if it's lacking I ask that you please LOWER your expectations for this battle as it isn't that great. AS WELL, in this battle we will be saying Lizzie was the murderer I know there is no definite proof she did it, but for this battle she did. AS WELL some of the theories about Lizzie will be used in this battle. Here we have the axe murderer Lizzie Borden and protestant killer Mary Tudor aka Mary I of England battling each other. LAST thing Mary is one of the possible people the myth Bloody Mary was based on, so keep this in mind. Lizzie Borden vs Mary Tudor: VS Lizzie Borden: Let me tell you a story about a girl who got gory She accordingly chopped up her step mom and dad past forty Cause they were bad people who did things evil Like shady business dealings so killings of them were feeble I’m a fine piece axe murderer, blood spurter, fast burner! Fact is they can’t prove I was the dealer, stealer, murderer With you it’s mental problems and no use for condoms You shoulda been jobless all your policies were at the bottom Mary Tudor: You’re not scary you’re just fairly weary Your fails vary in very large queries It’s hilarious you think your rape was serious What type of idiot doesn’t tell the police, you delirious? Yes I admit I burned fools, but that’s because I’m religiously cruel I didn’t use my killings to fuel an unselfish goal that was overruled You’re used to hiding blood, what a dud I never hide from what I did I’m used to fire so go ahead pop off that lid let’s see some fibs Lizzie Borden: Fibs like the ones in your kingdom you were in? Burning people because of religious sins? Really nice that’s the height of your reign’s flight In this fight you’re no better than me except with less might I truly spit sick from this queen more rotten than mutton Am I pushing your buttons, your trade could use some loving You were nothing before a certain act and after that leading skills were still lacked Like the war in France you backed, but failed and ended up getting majorly flaked Fact is your father was crap, but his offspring was also a trap Mary look back in the mirror and see you’re a true bloody hack! Mary Tudor: You were society’s regression a mindless bitch who never lead any profession It’s an obsession you had with vengeance and cash possession Lizzie the lesbian can’t grasp how my people are so forgivin’ And you were caught fibbin’ many times how were you a Christian? Claimed first you were in the dining room ironing see, Then said you were in the kitchen fuckin’ with a magazine? Everything about your life was cliche that’s why I had to resay the points made Your relevancy is overplayed and your notoriety has easily fade Who Won? Who Will Be Next? We'll See! Rap Battles (axe slashing sound) Of Excellence REDUX! Who Won? Lizzie Borden Mary Tudor Tie Category:Blog posts